


Quarantaine

by 6Starlight6



Series: Défis [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Do not repost on another website, Gen, You will have to look really closely to see the ZoSan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Les Mugiwara se retrouvent en quarantaine sur le Sunny avant de pouvoir débarquer sur une île.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Défis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Quarantaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts).



> Hello,  
> Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas touché à ce fandom, que ce soit en écrivant dessus ou même en lisant les scans. Donc je suis à jour sur rien ! Mais je n’ai pas pu résister à relever le défi de VoirLoup. Le défi était : Cap ou Pas Cap d’écrire sur les StrawHat en quarantaine sur le Sunny. Donc voici une petite fic sur nos chers pirates. J’espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout et que je ne suis pas trop à côté de la plaque.  
> Bonne lecture !

Les choses étant ce qu’elles étaient, les autorités leur avaient gentiment fait savoir qu’ils ne pourraient pas accoster sur leur île tant qu’ils ne se seraient pas soumis à la quarantaine requise. Bien évidemment, Chopper avait été le premier à accepter. En tant que médecin, il comprenait parfaitement bien ce genre de chose et il en allait de la sécurité des habitants de l’île après tout. Seulement, certains membres de l’équipage n’avaient pas pris cela avec tant de patience.

— Je m’ennuie, râla Luffy pour la cent cinquantième fois de la journée.

Et dire qu’il leur restait encore trente-cinq jours de quarantaine. Ça n’allait pas le faire si leur capitaine était déjà ingérable au bout du cinquième.

— Quand c’est qu’on peut aller sur l’île ? demanda Luffy, encore une fois.

Le garçon était allongé par terre, sur le ventre, au milieu du pont du Sunny, on aurait presque dit qu’il était en train de fondre au Soleil.

— Au moins il fait beau, fit Nami, essayant de remonter le moral de son capitaine. On peut bronzer.

— C’est vrai que ce n’est pas déplaisant, souffla Nico Robin.

Les deux filles étaient installées sur des transats sur le pont supérieur du Sunny. Près d’elle, Sanji s’occupait de les fournir en cocktails et autres glaces.

— Nous pourrons aller sur l’île dans un peu plus d’un mois, répondit doucement Chopper, s’interrompant dans sa dégustation de barbe à papa.

— C’est long, pleurnicha Luffy en donnant l’impression de fondre encore plus sur le sol.

— Tu ne devrais pas t’obstiner ainsi, soupira Zoro à l’adresse du médecin.

Le sabreur était installé contre l’un des mâts du bateau, étendu de tout son long, une bouteille de saké à la main. Le petit renne était assis par terre juste à côté de lui.

— Ohoho ! s’exclama Brook en tourbillonnant autour de son capitaine. Je pourrais jouer un petit air pour nous distraire ?!

Il n’eut qu’une vague de grommellements comme réponse.

— Je veux aller sur l’île, chouina Luffy une nouvelle fois.

— Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans la cale, vers Franky et Usopp ? proposa Nami. Je suis sûre qu’ils ont des choses très intéressantes à te montrer.

En vérité, elle n’avait aucune idée ce qu’ils faisaient, mais elle commençait à ne plus en pouvoir de leur capitaine.

— Non, chouina Luffy. Je veux aller sur l’île.

Le garçon se retourna sur le dos avec ce qui sembla être un effort monumental.

— Je crois que notre capitaine s’est déjà fait interdire l’accès à l’atelier dans la cale il y a deux jours, informa doucement Robin.

— Rah, quel dommage.

— Tout va bien mes princesses ? demanda Sanji en s’approchant des transats.

— Ces cocktails sont délicieux, Sanji, félicita Nami. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir Luffy ? J’ai peur qu’il se déshydrate.

— Bien sûr ma douce Nami ! Si prévenante !

Robin lui jeta un sourire en coin, mais Nami n’en prit pas ombrage. Oui, elle avait envoyé Sanji distraire leur capitaine pour qu’elle puisse bronzer en paix.

— Tout va bien cap’taine ? fit Sanji lorsqu’il fut devant Luffy.

Il tira sur sa cigarette, observant l’espèce de flaque qu’était en train de devenir l e garçon .

— Noooon, pleurnicha Luffy. Je m’ennuie. Est-ce que c’est l’heure de manger ?

Luffy se redressa sur ses coudes, observant les alentours, paraissant renifler l’air ambiant.

— Non, pas encore, le rabroua Sanji.

Avec un sanglot, le capitaine du Sunny se refondit sur le sol.

— Ohoho, voulez-vous un petit air ? tenta Brook.

— Je veux aller sur l’île, sanglota encore Luffy.

— Que quelqu’un fasse quelque chose ?! commença à s’emporter Nami, se levant de son transat. Zoro, vous ne voulez pas vous affronter tous les deux, pour vous distraire ?

— Hein ?! répondit stupidement le sabreur.

— Parle mieux à ma princesse ! s’insurgea Sanji, s’avançant vers Zoro à grands pas furieux.

— Oy, le cook, on t’a pas sonné ! fit le sabreur en se levant, s’avançant à la rencontre du blond.

— Ha oui ? Vraiment ? Marimo !

— Comment tu m’as appelé enfoiré ?

— Marimo, Marimo

Un gros sanglot les interrompit dans leur débat stérile. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux avec une synchronisation parfaite en direction de Chopper. Le petit renne pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n’en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que Luffy se joigne au médecin et se mette à pleurer à torrent lui aussi.

— Oy, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

— Jeuh sais paaaaaas, pleura Luffy.

Sanji poussa un léger soupir avant de s’agenouiller au niveau de Chopper.

— Que se passe-t-il ? essaya-t-il.

— Ne… Ne vous… disputez paaaaaas, sanglota le petit renne.

— On ne se disputait pas, fit Zoro en s’accroupissant, ignorant l’expression dubitative de Sanji.

— Siiiii

— Mais non, tenta Sanji, posant sa main sur la tête du médecin pour le réconforter.

— Siiii, et après… après vous allez divorcer.

Chopper repartit dans une crise de larmes à cette idée, y entraînant son capitaine.

Pour accompagner l’émotion du moment, Brook se mit à jouer un délicieusement air triste.

— C’est pas bientôt fini ! se mit à crier Nami en se levant une nouvelle fois de son transat. Il y en a qui essaie de bronzer en paix.

— Je veux aller sur l’île, pleura Luffy de plus belle.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
